Advancing their Relationship
by Rin Rose
Summary: Taichi is enthusiastic to take his relationship with Katsuya to the next level, but Katsuya is reluctant to do so.
**A/N: Longer story means longer author's notes!**

 **Elly: Hey, how many times have you killed Makoto now? Story wise, I mean… I need to know for a friend.**

 **Me: Hey hey hey! Killing is such a strong word. But yes, I think it's around 150? I don't know, I lost track.**

 **Elly: I call 151! :D**

 **Me: ...What did he do?**

 **Elly: Not telling. His past mistakes shall not be repeated! ^-^**

 **Akemi: That's a total over exaggeration. You only killed Makoto a few times. Me on the other hand…**

 **Me: *whistles innocently***

* * *

"This is boring..." Taichi sighed at Katsuya, who gently ruffled his lover's hair as he sat on a stool beside the hotel bathtub.

"Then why did you insist on taking a bath in the first place?" Katsuya asked.

"Well, I insisted that you come in with me, but you declined, and said that you'd just like to talk," Taichi pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"W-Well, we really shouldn't be doing that," Katsuya responded, blushing.

"Why?"

"It's awkward…" Katsuya stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"No, it's not, silly! We're a couple! That's why we came to this hotel in the first place, right?" Taichi gave him a bright smile, which caused Katsuya to feel guilty. Taichi had endlessly begged him to take him to a hotel because he wanted to deepen their relationship, but Katsuya was always reluctant to do so. Now that he finally decided to take him, Katsuya refused to do anything with Taichi out of sheer embarrassment. He felt bad for getting Taichi's hopes up only to crush them once again.

 _Why did I even agree to come here anyways?_ Katsuya thought sadly. _I should've just waited until I became more accustomed rather than agree to it and crush his spirits._

"Katsuya-san…?" Katsuya looked over at Taichi to realize that he was giving him a worried look.

Katsuya felt bad for worrying him and smiled at him assuredly. "I'm fine-" He let out a sudden gasp of surprise as Taichi splashed him, causing Katsuya to groan in annoyance. "Hey, you got me wet!" He complained as Taichi settled down.

"It's just your casual clothes," Taichi assured him. "And you looked so sad all of a sudden! I was only trying to brighten the mood. I mean, look on the bright side, now you can join me!"

Katsuya gave him an unamused look. "You're so mean!"

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Katsuya said as he sat grudgingly on the opposite side of the bath from Taichi.

"This is fun!" Taichi chanted playfully, giving Katsuya an excited look.

"This is weird…" Katsuya mumbled in embarrassment. _At least, I'm slowly getting used to this,_ he thought. _It's not too bad if I take it slow._

"Katsuya-san, come to my side!" Taichi pleaded.

"No!" Katsuya shook his head in refusal at Taichi's pleas. _I spoke too soon…_

"Fine, then I'm coming to you!" Taichi exclaimed as he crawled over to Katsuya, but stopped right in front of him.

"F-Fine… Just don't try to jump me or anything…" Katsuya said nervously.

"I'm jumping you!"

"What-" Katsuya was crudely interrupted by Taichi, who suddenly clung to him tightly. "T-Taichi, stop!" Katsuya's cheeks reddened as he felt Taichi's body touch his.

"Hehe, you're so cute, Katsuya-san! I love you!" Taichi happily shouted out as he pressed his lips against Katsuya's.

"S-Stop it!"

* * *

Taichi sat on his hotel bed guiltily, hugging his pillow against his chest. Katsuya wasn't too happy about his sudden action which was clearly displayed by the red mark on Taichi's cheek.

A moment later, Katsuya walked out of the bathroom, a towel resting on his shoulders as he buttoned up his pajama shirt. He didn't look angry, but rather embarrassed as he avoided eye contact with Taichi.

"Katsuya-san…?" Taichi said nervously in an attempt to grab his attention.

Katsuya looked over at him in confusion and gasped when he realized that Taichi was still soaked from his bath. "Taichi, why didn't you dry off?" He fretted. "You could get sick!"

"We're inside though…" Taichi said, though Katsuya refused to listen, sitting down on the bed next to him and taking the towel off his shoulders to dry him with. Taichi stayed silent the whole time as Katsuya helped dry him off.

"There, all dry!" Katsuya exclaimed cheerfully and smiled at his boyfriend as he discarded the towel onto the floor. Taichi suddenly began to feel guilty that Katsuya was treating him so sweetly despite what he had done.

"Katsuya-san, I'm sorry!" Taichi shouted in desperation, causing Katsuya to jump in surprise. "I didn't mean to take it so far! I just wanted to take our relationship further because I love you and I want you to love me back!"

Katsuya stared at him silently for a moment before he softly giggled. "Geez, you're so overdramatic," he said. "I love you, Taichi. I'm just a little embarrassed about those kinds of things. I'm sorry I slapped you. I was just really surprised. I wasn't upset."

"It's ok, Katsuya-san! I'm so sorry I pressured you into doing something you didn't want to do! I won't do it again if you don't want me to," Taichi ranted.

"Don't worry about it," Katsuya assured him. "I got your hopes up by agreeing to come here, so I don't blame you for pushing things."

"Then… Katsuya-san…?" Taichi gave him an expectant look. "Do I have permission to sleep NEXT to you rather than on separate sides?"

"T-that depends." Katsuya said, blushing. "I'd rather not rush into anything too quickly. We should take it slow."

"I-I won't do anything, I swear!" Taichi promised.

Katsuya smiled at him sweetly. "Ok, Taichi. I trust you."

"Yay!" Taichi exclaimed and lied back on the bed, patting the space next to him. Katsuya nodded, willing to do so, and lied down beside him. Taichi cuddled up to him, pressing his face against Katsuya's neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda urged to use Aki here, especially in the last part. Taichi fits really well too though, I suppose. ~(^-^)~**

 **Makoto: You're freaking me out…**

 **Me: Hey! I've been looking for you! :D What flowers do you want on your tombstone? :o**

 **Makoto: Uh, lilies. No, tulips! Wait, no, roses! Ugh, can I get back to you on this?**

 **Me: Fine, but make sure you do it before Elly manages to kill you! ^-^**


End file.
